


you are my love and my light

by englandziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Liam, Angst, Comforting Zayn, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandziam/pseuds/englandziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Management are going to slaughter me tomorrow,” Liam speaks nervously, chewing down on his lip as he looks up with worried eyes.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Zayn nods, smiles softly and presses his fingertips to Liam’s cheek. “Yeah, they will,” he admits slowly and wraps his thigh over Liam’s hip. “I’ll back you up, though. And the other boys too.”</i>
</p>
<p>(Or the one where Zayn comforts Liam over the recent twitter incident)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my love and my light

Zayn frowns as his eyes read over the tweets that seem to keep popping up as Liam’s fingers rapidly type away more messages, drawing attention to ‘fans’ or management or anybody assuming the worst. His thumb pads to the home button, fingertips quickly tapping at the phone icon to soon see a picture of Liam appear on the screen.

“Pick up,” Zayn murmurs and lets out a breath as the phone plays Liam’s voicemail message, his cheerful voice miles away from what Zayn assumes it will be now.

He rings again four times with no answer, his frown only deepening as Liam’s tweets continue to notify Zayn’s phone.

_Please pick up? x_ Zayn texts and after five minutes calls several times again, only for Liam’s voicemail to be cut off completely— signalling his voice has been switched off completely.

“Mum?” Zayn calls out as he pads across the hallway and into the kitchen where his mum stands, wooden spoon in hand as she creates a traditional family recipe that smells incredible.

“Is everything okay?” Tricia asks at the dismay riddled to her son’s face. She dusts off her hands on her apron and walks over to where Zayn is standing in the doorway.

“Something has come up,” he mutters with a weak smile, shaking his head at his mother’s concern. “I need to go and see Liam, that’s cool yeah?”

Tricia smiles and nods understandingly, pressing the palm of her hand to his cheek. “Of course, love. As long as you’ll be back for our family dinner tomorrow night, hm? Everyone hasn’t seen you in months, baby.”

“I’ll definitely be back,” Zayn shows a small smile and leans down into his mum to press a warm kiss to her cheek. “Tell the girls goodnight from me, yeah?”

Tricia nods with a soft smile and follows Zayn to the door. “Drive safely.”

Zayn smiles again and pulls his mum in for a hug, something he doesn’t get to do as often as he’d like. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

…

  
Ruth opens the door when Zayn arrives an hour and a half later, a look of surprise and relief flashing across her face. “Long time no see,” Ruth says with a small smile and receives the hug from Zayn before leading him into the house. Karen looks equally as relieved as Ruth at Zayn’s appearance, tears in her eyes as she reaches up to press a kiss to his cheek. “He’s so angry,” she murmurs softly and Geoff places his hand to the small of his wife’s back, leaning forwards slightly to wrap an arm briefly around Zayn’s shoulders. “Does he know you’re here?”

Zayn shakes his head. “He wouldn’t answer my calls.”

“Is your mum alright with you coming here?” Karen asks with a frown and Zayn nods, showing her a small smile.

“She understands,” he speaks quietly. “Is he upstairs?”

Zayn escapes from the kitchen when the three of them nod, his feet taking him up the familiar stairs of Liam’s family home. He takes a breath before drumming his knuckles on Liam’s bedroom door.

“Ruth, go away,” Liam grumbles from the other side. “Fucking leave me alone.”

“It’s me,” Zayn calls out. “Can I come in?”

Liam is silent before he responds quietly. “Yeah.”

Zayn pokes his head around the door and steps into the dark room. Liam’s back is pressed against the wall, his head hanging low over his chest. Zayn can see his phone resting on his bed, the screen alight as notifications flood through the screen.

"Baby," Zayn murmurs and walks across to Liam, a frown setting his brow when Liam slips from his touch and walks across to the other side of the room. “Talk to me.”

Liam looks up at Zayn, his eyes bloodshot from where he’s been crying. Zayn wants nothing more than to kiss him and hold him and make everything okay. But it isn’t that easy.

“I’m so angry,” he whispers, his voice still furious although he’s quiet. His hands bunch in fists at his sides and Zayn takes a seat on Liam’s bed, worried eyes looking across to Liam. “Have you seen what they’ve been saying? Have you fucking _seen_  it? They’re calling me _homophobic_.” A harsh laugh sounds from Liam’s lips and echoes around the silent room. “It’s all over the fucking internet…everyone is slaying me because I said I liked a fucking _telly show_.”

He pauses for breath before his voice grows louder and stronger. Zayn remains quiet, lets Liam get it out of his system. _  
_

“I can never do anything fucking right, can I? I always do something wrong…I…fuck!” His fist collides with the lamp sat on his desk, the china stand shattering to pieces against the wall and to the floor. “I’m not a fucking homophobe!” He screams and slams his fist into the desk, not quite enough force behind the hot to break the solid wood. “I’m _with_  a fucking guy, I can’t be homophobic against myself! I wish they fucking knew, we have to hide it and it’s not fucking fair. What do I get for all of this? More fucking hate and more fucking attention.”

It’s silent for a moment.

“I have the right of mind to just fucking tweet that I’m gay,” Liam says a little quieter and Zayn shakes his head. “Then everybody would understand.”

“Baby,” Zayn whispers and Liam looks up, anger and sadness and confusion all held in his teary eyes. The elder boy stands, resting his arms either side of Liam and trapping his body against the wall.

Liam’s body fights against Zayn, lashing out at him. “Stop,” Zayn tells him. “Liam, stop. I love you.”

Liam’s expression softens a little and a single tear rolls down his cheek. Zayn quickly wipes it with his thumb and bows his head to press his lips to Liam’s.

“Needed to hear you say that,” Liam murmurs almost silently as Zayn’s mouth leaves a trail of kisses down his jaw, fingers pushing away the material of his collar to reach access to his neck.

“I love you,” he repeats softly, gently biting down a kiss into Liam’s neck. He can still feel the sharp drumming of Liam’s heart against his chest though his breathing is already a little calmer.

"…Love you so fucking much," he says and places a soft kiss to the birthmark positioned on Liam’s neck. “They don’t get it, yeah? They don’t know you like I do…you’re perfect, baby. Far from any of the things people are saying about you on the internet.”

Liam whimpers slightly as Zayn’s fingers curl behind his neck, bringing his head from the wall. “I’m so angry, Zayn,” Liam murmurs in a whisper.

Zayn nods and brushes his lips over Liam’s collarbone, pushing his hands down to entwine his fingers with Liam’s.

“I know, baby.”

“They hate me.”

“They don’t hate you,” Zayn promises and raises his head. “So many people are defending you, Liam. You need to see that they are going to outweigh the negative ones.”

Liam trembles beneath Zayn’s touch and finally feels his stomach flop as he leans against the wall and lets out a sigh of defeat.

“I love you.”

Liam smiles a tiny bit, not as cheerful as Zayn would’ve liked but better than the grimace he’s looked at for the past while.

“Do you want to go and talk to your family?” Zayn asks quietly and gently presses his mouth to the corner of Liam’s.

“I just want to stay here with you,” Liam murmurs shakily and Zayn nods, tugging him over to the bed and pulling him down against the mattress. “Management are going to slaughter me tomorrow,” Liam speaks nervously, chewing down on his lip as he looks up with worried eyes.

Zayn nods, smiles softly and presses his fingertips to Liam’s cheek. “Yeah, they will,” he admits slowly and wraps his thigh over Liam’s hip. “I’ll back you up, though. And the other boys too.”

Liam gives a tiny smile. “Thank you.”

Zayn hesitates shortly, presses a small kiss to Liam’s forehead. “And about telling everyone you’re not straight…not now. But…soon, yeah?”

Liam’s eyes widen and his fingers grip at Zayn’s plaid collar. “Really?”

“Sure,” Zayn murmurs with a small smile. “We’ll find a way, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Liam nods and nuzzles his head into the crook of Zayn’s neck.

“We can talk about everything in the morning, okay?” Zayn says slowly, his lips speaking into Liam’s hair.

"Okay," Liam murmurs and exhales a deep breath onto Zayn's neck. "I'm really glad you came round."

"Me too," Zayn smiles slightly and slips his fingers beneath Liam's joggers, massaging the skin softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Liam whispers into Zayn’s skin. “Lots and lots, and lots, and lots…” he repeats softly until sleep overcomes him and Zayn lays a kiss to his head, tightening his grip over Liam’s waist and falling asleep entangled in the boy he loves. 


End file.
